Door rail systems are widely used to hold plate glass panes or panels, including transparent, translucent or opaque panels (hereinafter called “pane”) and such systems employs support rails or similar frames which attach to the top or bottom edges of the pane.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art rail system 10 having a male rail section and a female rail section. The male and female sections are clamped together by a screw to hold a pane 90 and to form an accessory channel 70. The accessory channel 70 is necessary to mount a door closure member, locking hardware, pivots, hinges or other mounting structure required to mount the rail system 10 in a door or other frame. However, the accessory channel 70 is defined by two pieces of male and female sections and thus, to dissemble the pane, the accessory channel 70 needs to be dissembled as well.
To overcome this disadvantage, another rail system 10 was developed as in FIG. 2, having first and second clamps and a housing 20. The clamps are clamped together by rotating a screw from a bottom to hold a pane 90. However, rotating a screw from a bottom is inconvenient and the rail system 10 has to be dissembled from a door or other frame before dissembling the pane 90.
Besides, conventional door rail systems requires careful work of mounting such system to a door. Once the door rail system is mounted onto a door, its location cannot be adjusted and to adjust, it has to be dissembled and re-mounted. However, slight discrepancy or error is very common and accordingly re-work is common.
Therefore, to solve the above problems, there is a need for a door rail system having a pair of clamps having recesses, a clamp housing having a tapered projection, and a minute location adjusting means. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.